


The First Night

by scarecrowstories



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/pseuds/scarecrowstories
Summary: Taako and Lup comfort one another the night after the Hunger destroyed their home.





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should post all the ficlets I have as a compilation piece instead of individually let me know but for now I'm gonna go ahead and post them all separately. And as always: thank you for the feedback so far!!

The night after the Hunger destroyed their world, Taako and Lup held hands by the fire. They were all quiet, unsure of whether they should grieve what was lost or prepare for what was to come. One by one their crewmates went to sleep until it was just the two of them, hands still clasped tight.

"Are you okay?" Lup asked gently, voice still hoarse from crying.

Taako stared at the fire, unblinking, slow tears making their way down his cheeks. "Are you?" More silence, occasionally broken by loud snoring from Merle. They were all too nervous to sleep in their separate bedrooms on the ship after what they'd witnessed, opting to camp around a fire just beside it instead. "I don't know if any of us will ever be okay again," he admitted. "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. This place doesn't seem so bad. Maybe this is just going to be our new home, and whatever that thing was won't be able to follow us here." She sighed and squeezed Taako's hand. "We need to focus on the things we can do, and try not to worry about the rest. This isn't the first time we've been homeless."

At that, Taako let out a single dry laugh. "Yeah but, like, we've always had our fucking dimension, Lulu. Everything's gone. Literally. There isn't a single fucking particle left."

"I'm still here," she said, defiantly. "Don't you dare say nothing's left. You've still got me, and Taako? I'm not going anywhere." Lup leaned towards her brother to embrace him. "And we've got friends. And the ship. There's hope for us all yet. There has to be." Her voice caught in her throat as she began to cry.

As they held each other, Taako couldn't help but feel panic rise in his chest. He knew that Lup was right; they still had each other. But what if something happened to her? They'd dealt with a lot of scraps in the past, but how could any of them hope to stand up to a force which destroyed an entire world? Even if there was hope for the future, he was terrified of the possibility of it being a future without her.

"None of us knows that," he finally said, trying to soothe her with a comforting hand on her back. "But I want to believe you. I know we don't say it enough but I wanna be serious for a second: I love you. No matter what happens next, at least know that."

She sniffled and leaned back to wipe away her tears, then smiled. "Yeah. Love you too, dork."


End file.
